the fury: rupturas, amores y NAVIDAD
by dragby-10
Summary: especial de Navidad un pequeño spoiler hay hiccstrid jejejeje que malota soy 9


_**Hooooola mi gente navideña jejeje bueno para los que me siguen en Facebook hoy voy a subir unas cuantas imágenes de los chicos de the fury y un poquito de hiccstrid =P…**_

_**Bueno sin más que decir vamos con el especial de navidad (es muy largo es nombre =P)**_

**The fury: rupturas, amores y NAVIDAD**

**POV HIPO:**

Un concierto en Times square para Navidad no hay nada mejor

**Patán****: ****The sun goes down  
>The stars comes out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe  
>Will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came**

**hipo****: You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me<br>And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<strong>

**Brutacio: Turn the lights out now**  
><strong>Now I'll take you by the hand<strong>  
><strong>Hand you another drink<strong>  
><strong>Drink it if you can<strong>  
><strong>Can you spend a little time?<strong>  
><strong>Time is slipping away<strong>  
><strong>Away from us so stay<strong>  
><strong>Stay with me, I can make<strong>  
><strong>Make you glad you came<strong>

**todos****: The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe  
>Will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<strong>

**Austin****: You've cast a spell on me, spell on me  
>You hit me like the sky fell on my, fell on me<br>And I've decided you look well on me, well on me  
>So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me<strong>

**hipo****: Turn the lights out now  
>Now I'll take you by the hand<br>Hand you another drink  
>Drink it if you can<br>Can you spend a little time?  
>Time is slipping away<br>Away from us so stay  
>Stay with me, I can make<br>Make you glad you came**

**todos****: The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe  
>Will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<strong>

**Patapez: I'm glad you came**  
><strong>So glad you came<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>  
><strong>I'm glad you came<strong>

**Patán****: The sun goes down  
>The stars come out<br>And all that counts  
>Is here and now<br>My universe  
>Will never be the same<br>I'm glad you came  
>I'm glad you came<strong>

Después del concierto nos tocó firmar unos discos de las chicas que estaban en VIP, para mi mala suerte todas me prestaban más atención a mí.

**Chica:** eh hipo

**Hipo:** si (volteo a verla cuando ella viene y me da un beso para mi mala suerte Astrid había llegado)

**Hipo:** Astrid… por favor espera (dije ella no hizo caso a lo que le dije y empujo la puerta haciendo que esta cerrara con fuerza)

**En mi cuarto**

**Hipo:** no contesta mis llamadas, responde mis mensajes, que quiere que haga para que me perdone

**Austin:** ya intentaste con flores y chocolates

**Hipo:** tú qué crees (dejando ver las clores marchitadas y la caja de chocolates destruida)

**Austin:** ohhh… enserio está enojada

**Hipo:** esto no es un chiste Austin ayúdame

**Austin:** oye si no puedes decirle tus sentimientos con palabras cántale

**Hipo:** … buena idea gracias Austin eres de lo mejor

**Austin:** si claro siempre lo dices -_-

**Hipo:** jejeje =P… adiós

**En la casa de Astrid:**

**POV HIPO**

Ya estoy aquí entre el bien y el mal (¿?: entre lo dulce y lo salado, entre claro y oscuro, entre…) (Yo: YA BASTA) (¿?: ok = ( )

Toque la puerta…ay gracias a Thor abrió la puerta.

**Hipo:** Astrid yo… (no pude terminar porque Astrid cerró la puerta) ah genial muy bien hipo (dije sarcásticamente)

Vi que tenía un balcón en su cuarto, saque mi teléfono y marque a su número…

**FIN DEL POV DE HIPO**

Astrid cogió su teléfono y contesto

**Astrid:** que…

**Hipo:** lo que vistes o creíste nada es cierto

**Astrid:** como me puedes decir lo contrario si yo lo vi

**Hipo:** Astrid yo no la bese ella me beso

**Astrid:** a mí me pareció lo contrario

**Hipo:** no importa lo que parezca, si no o que tu corazón siente, sientes que te estoy engañando Astrid

**Astrid:** no lo sé hipo

**Hipo:** bueno pues tendrás que decir que no porque te traje algo

**Astrid:** que

**Hipo:** voltéate

Astrid se voltio para ver a hipo parado en su balcón con el celular en la mano, Astrid se acercó y abrió la puerta e hipo comenzó a cantar

**Te contaré que sufro mal de amores  
>Es que sin la vida se me va<br>Ha sido en vano visitar doctores  
>Pues no hay remedio que me cure esta enfermedad<strong>

**Te contaré que ya no se vivó**  
><strong>Todo es tan frió en esta soledad<strong>  
><strong>Las horas pasan sin tener sentido<strong>  
><strong>Si no es contigo yo no quiero nada más<strong>

**Nada nada se compara al rose de tus labios**  
><strong>El no tenerte vida me hace daño<strong>  
><strong>Yo ya no sé lo que soy sin tu amor no se vivir<strong>  
><strong>Muero y desespero si no estás conmigo<strong>  
><strong>El no tenerte vida es mi castigo<strong>  
><strong>Y en esta carta de amor mi dolor te escribiré<strong>  
><strong>Te contaré<strong>

**Te contaré de mis noches en vela**  
><strong>Enloquecido porque ya no estas<strong>  
><strong>Que va muriendo un corazón de pena<strong>  
><strong>Y esta condena no parece tener final<strong>

**Te contaré son más de mil canciones**  
><strong>Sobre el papel escrito con mis lágrimas<strong>  
><strong>Pidiendo a gritos vida me perdones<strong>  
><strong>Yo necesito amor otra oportunidad<strong>

**Nada nada se compara al rose de tus labios**  
><strong>El no tenerte vida me hace daño<strong>  
><strong>Yo ya no sé lo que soy sin tu amor no se vivir<strong>  
><strong>Muero y desespero si no estás conmigo<strong>  
><strong>El no tenerte vida es mi castigo<strong>  
><strong>Y en esta carta de amor mi dolor te escribiré<strong>  
><strong>Te contaré<strong>

**Astrid lo abrazo después de la canción **

**POV HIPO: **

**Hipo:** te contare que…muero de ganas por estar contigo, que sin ti nada vale la vida, que sin ti nada tiene sentido.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando escuchamos

**¿?:** ASTRID A CENAR!

**Hipo:** me tengo que ir hasta mañana my lady (dije para después besarla con toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento de haber vuelto con ella, Astrid correspondió al beso y paso sus brazos por mi cuello)

**¿?:** ASTRID

**Astrid:** YA VOY PAPA…

**Hipo:** feliz navidad, adiós (dándole el último beso para después bajar por el árbol que estaba cerca del balcón)

**Astrid:** adiós

**¿?:** ASTRID HOFFERSON

**Astrid:** SIII; YA VOY

Sí, siempre llevándonos también y tan mal, asi es de loca nuestra vida, ser famoso no es sencillo te lo digo no lo es, pero hay estaremos apoyándonos unos a otros como el equipo que somos, a veces hay días en los que nos place separarnos, yo sabes lo creo y tu ¿?.

_**Fin**_

_**Qué bonito ehhhh, las canciones son: **_

_**Glad you came – the wanted **_

_**Te contare- Gustavo Elis**_

_**Saben que el personaje Nuevo Austin tiene el mismo peinado que Gustavo Elis XD.**_

_**COMENTEN **_


End file.
